Alliances
by TitanWolf
Summary: Lex Luthor is preparing his own Justice League. The Heroes face their greatest test of heroics yet to come.
1. Villians

Alliances

**Read and Review**

Chapter 1

The sewers under Gotham were dark and flooded after the week long rain storm. Jason Gabriel walked slowly through one of the remaining empty dry tunnels, trying to find the valve that opened the gates that allowed the water to run out into the bay. He stopped and shined his flashlight around him.

"Just a rat" he said to himself, in a failed attempt to calm down. He continued on and came out to the valve, located on a walkway covered with water already. He cursed under his breath and slowly made his way out onto the walkway. He had his back to the water. Unaware a set of red eyes were watching him hungrily. Jason glanced over his shoulder and thought he saw something retreat under the water. He reached his destination and started turning the rusty valve.

All at once he heard a loud splash and was picked up off the ground by a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his chest and shoulders. He looked up to see a pair of scaly red eyes, and a wide mouth full of sharp teeth. His last sight was the inside of the mouth as it wrapped around his head. The creature chewed and swallowed and started on the main course, finishing in several seconds it then dived back into the water and swam down to it's lair.

Lex Luthor reclined in his chair at Lexcorp. He pressed a button on his desk and a TV screen lowered from the ceiling and show video images from several different places. A yellow and red figure dashing around Keystone City committing crimes, another showed a riot in Arkham led by a green haired maniac followed closely by a large muscular man, a green woman wearing leaves, and the last showed the death of Jason Gabriel under Gotham. Lex pressed the button again and the screen raised up out of sight.

"Soon, yes soon it will come" Lex said, as the alarm sounded and the door to his office was ripped open by Superman. He walked across the floor with a purpose.

"I'm taking you in Luthor" he said, no nonsense as always Luthor mused.

"Take me in, why we used to be such good friends" Lex replied, Superman's face gained a pained expression.

"That was a long time ago Lex" he said, as he reached to grab him Lex pulled a glowing green rock from his desk and held it out. Superman recoiled and fell to the ground, Lex moved over to the prone form and placed it close to the prone hero. He walked over to the cabinet in his office and opened it to reveal a suit of green and purple armor.

"You know how much I love your company Clark but I really must run. Places to go villains to recruit you understand" Lex said, laughing at his own joke before making his way up to the roof. He flew up into the night sky.

End Chapter 1

_If you can guess the villains in order of appearence you get to appear later in the story._

**Read Review and Guess**


	2. Players Come Together

Chapter 2

**disclaimer i own nothing**

"Batman to watchtower, has Superman reported in yet?" Batman said over the commlink.

"No he hasn't. he last reported heading to Lexcorp" J'onn J'onzz replied, he pressed several keys on the keyboard and Lex's office was brought up. It showed Superman writhing in pain, a large chunk of Kryptonite lying on his chest.

"Flash hurry to Lexcorp! Superman is down!" the Manhunter exclaimed. Seconds later the crimson clad speedster popped up on screen, he tossed the Kryptonite out the window.

"Up you go" Flash quipped, helping the Man of Steel to his feet.

"Thanks… I thought I was-" he collapsed into Flash's arms.

Twenty minutes later Superman was hooked up to a heart rate monitor. The assembled leaguers stood gathered around his bedside.

"What's wrong with him?" Diana asked, her voice full of concern.

"It was the Kryptonite. Lex placed it on his bare skin, some of it must have seeped into his body" J'onn replied.

"So when is he going to get better?" Flash asked, J'onn hung his head.

"I don't know Flash, maybe a few minutes, a few days, maybe never" J'onn said. They were brought out of the somber moment by the alarm.

J'onn phased through the walls and reached the computer first, the others came through the door.

"What is it?" Green Lantern asked.

"Several problems, Gorilla Grodd in Keystone city, Solomon Grundy and Parasite in Metropolis, Cheetah is in Gotham with Catwoman" he finished. Diana looked at the screen and turned to start giving orders.

"Flash Gorilla Grodd, Hal and J'onn go after Grundy and Parasite, Bruce you come with me. Move out!" she exclaimed. The league headed out to their assigned duties.

Grodd was finished with the money and had moved on to the jewels when he felt a gust of wind.

"Hey Magila you're a little far from Peebles aren't you?" Flash joked, the large gorilla turned to face him, a smirk on his face.

"Your not going to stop me Flash not with my friend".

"What fri-"he was cut off by something slamming him in the back. He fell to the ground, when he looked up flash saw Grodd standing beside a yellow speedster.

"Hunter Zolomon, how Inertia took your powers?".

"how, I can thank Lex Luthor for making me great again. Sorry Wally but Zoom always repays his debts" he said, grabbing Grodd and speeding out of the vault, shutting the door behind them.

"Why would Lex help Zoom?" Flash asked himself.

Green Lantern used his ring to grab a car out of midair and placed it back on the ground as J'onn knocked Parasite into Grundy. They quickly tied the two villains up. As they waited Green Lantern felt a strange presents. He look up to see a large yellow fist coming straight down at them. He shoved J'onn to the ground, barely avoiding certain doom.

"Sinestro!" Green Lantern shouted, looking up at the former Lantern.

"Hello Hal, how have you been?" Sinestro asked, strangely polite.

"Fine now that I'm AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he shouted before collapsing. J'onn turned to see what happened when he was struck by a bolt of electricity. As he collapsed Livewire stepped out from where she had been hiding. Sinestro unwrapped Grundy and Parasite.

Catwoman and Cheetah slinked out of the Gotham museum, each carrying a large bag. As they made their way off the rooftop Catwoman was hit by a bat bolo. As Cheetah tried to untangle her Wonder Woman lassoed her from behind.

"Alright Cheetah talk! Why are you working with Catwoman?" Wonder Woman asked. Cheetah licked her lips seductively.

"Well, it's nice to find someone who shares my taste for… cats" she replied. As Batman made his way onto the roof a rocket struck the wall, causing debris to fall and hit him. Knocking him off the roof. Wonder woman leaped over the roof and grabbed him. By the time they returned, the two female thieves were gone.

"Damn it, where did they go?" Diana asked, looking around.

"I don't know, lets return to the watchtower" batman said.

The league, minus Batman who was at the computer, sat at the conference table, each sore and confused.

"What happened to everyone?" Diana asked.

"Grodd was working with Zoom, they locked me in the vault. But not before telling me Lex fixed Zoom" Flash said.

"Grundy and Parasite were helped by Sinestro and Live Wire" J'onn added.

"Cheetah and Catwoman are together, in more ways than one" Diana said.

"That's not all, come look at this" Batman said, the others came over to the computer and looked at the scene where the rocket hit the roof.

"It's a rocket so what" Flash said.

"It's one of Lex's rockets".

The assorted villains were gathered in a deserted warehouse, waiting for Lex.

"Where is he, I'm getting bored" Zoom huffed.

"Would you shut up, your getting on my nerves" Grodd replied, grabbing the speedster by the throat and holding him in the air.

"Alright, I'll shut up" Zoom said, his voice high and squeaky. Grodd dropped him. Catwoman watched this with amusement, Cheetah sprawled on her lap.

"Grundy want to pet kitty" Grundy said, reaching for Cheetah who slashed at his hand.

"Back off dead man!" she exclaimed, hissing at him. Grundy clutched his hand and roared.

"Nobody hurt Grundy!" he shouted and lifted his hands in the air. As he prepared to bring them down a shot rang out. The assorted villains turned to see Lex Luthor, Poison Ivy, Captain Cold.

"Now I'm glad you all could make it. I have called you here to make a proposition, join me to form the Injustice Gang and together we will destroy the Justice League once and for all!" he shouted the assorted villains clapped and cheered at the moving speech. Suddenly maniacal laughter filled the room.

"No, not him" Lex mumbled.

"Oh Lex, how dare you make an evil super team and not include me. Why it's just plain crazy" Joker said, walking into the light.

"Beat it Joker, we have all we need" Luthor said, waving his hand to indicate the members.

"Really well, oh wait I think I see an opening" Joker said and pulled a revolver and pointed it at Captain Cold.

"Hold on, you can have my spot. I'm out Lex!" Cold exclaimed, a stain started growing at his crotch.

"Sorry no can do" Joker said.

"No Joker wait!" he shouted as Joker pulled the trigger. A confetti shot out with a flag that said bang. Joker began laughing and did a little dance as Cold and the others sighed in relief. Joker than pulled out another revolver and pulled the trigger, the back of Cold's head exploded in a shower of blood and grey matter.

"Well looks like you're a man short Lex, but don't worry I have the perfect villain to fill his spot… me" Joker said and began cackling in glee.

End of Chapter 2

**Read and Review**


	3. Plans and Problems

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

Diana entered Superman's room to find J'onn checking his heart rate and blood pressure. The Martian stopped what he was doing to look to the door.

"He's stabilized, but I don't know when he will wake up" he said promptly before leaving the Amazonian princess alone with the last son of Krypton. She placed the flowers she was carrying in the vase on his bedside table before sitting.

"Lex is planning something big. We really need you to wake up Clark… I need you to wake up" She added quietly, leaning forward and kissing his forehead and leaving him alone.

The Injustice League gathered around a table. Lex stood up beside a hologram projector, he pressed a switch on a remote and the watchtower popped up.

"This is -" he was cut off by Joker raising his hand and waving it back and forth furiously.

"Ooh I know! Pick me Lex I know the answer!" Joker shouted. Lex rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What is it Joker?"

"It's the new villain play set that your getting me for Christmas right" he said, before cackling madly. Grundy started laughing also, Joker glared at him and pulled a spring loaded boxing glove from under the table and fired. Grundy got it full in the face and flew through the back wall with a loud crash.

"Joker be quiet, this is our objective. We will take the watchtower and blast it out of the sky" Lex said.

"And how do we do this Luthor?" Grodd asked, sounding skeptical. Lex pushed another button and a large rail gun popped up.

"With this" he said simply.

"Where are we supposed to get a rail gun that big?" Zoom added.

"It's simple my friends. We steal it, the parts we need are in Wayne Enterprises, Cadmus Labs and Lexcorp".

"So we steal from your own company, that doesn't sound smart Lex" Catwoman said, scratching Cheetah behind the ear.

"That's the brilliant part my dear, it will look like a robbery and no one will suspect me" Lex said, smiling broadly. "Now it begins tonight, Grundy, Grodd and Zoom will go to Cadmus. Myself, Catwoman and Joker will go to Wayne Enterprises, Cheetah, Ivy and Parasite will go to Lexcorp".

Batman was patrolling Gotham when the alarm from his company went off. When he arrived he saw Lex and Catwoman go in through the roof, he quickly and quietly followed. He watched from the shadows and saw them go through the building to the weapons department.

'Why go in there' he asked himself as he followed.

"He's taken the bait" Catwoman said quietly.

"I know just as I planned" he replied. When they reached their destination the sliding door rose to show a waiting truck. Catwoman climbed onto a forklift and began loading the components as Lex moved over to the computers and began downloading the data. A batarang sailed through the air and hit the keyboard, causing sparks to fly and Lex to jump back. He looked up at the shadows and smirked.

"Your too late Batman I just finished downloading the schematics" Lex taunted. Batman leaped down from the rafters and landed lightly on his feet.

"What are you planning to do with those parts Luthor?" he asked, as he moved closer he felt a presence and jumped to the side, barely dodging an ax swing from the Joker. He lifted the ax back up and swung again. Batman kept dodging the swing and punched Joker in the face, causing him to grab his nose and drop the ax.

"Ow that hurt Batsy, you never play fair" Joker taunted, faking the sobs.

"Neither do you Joker" Batman replied. Joker opened his hands to reveal a hanky he held it over his hand and grinned.

"For my next trick, I'll make Batman disappear" he said, he pulled the hanky away to reveal a revolver, he fired several times. Batman was staggered back from the hits to his chest and fell, Joker placed his foot on Batman's chest and pointed the revolver at his head.

"Come on Joker, we got what we came for!" Lex shouted from the trailer. Joker sneered.

"Damn, oh well maybe next time. If you don't bleed to death" Joker said, before running over to the truck and pulling the door to the trailer down. Batman lied there for a few minutes.

"Batman to watchtower, I'm hit" he said, before he blacked out.

The door to the labs of Cadmus were busted open by Guardian's body flying through it. Grundy followed by Grodd and Zoom made their way in. Grodd looked at the list Lex had gave them.

"Zoom keep that gold plated pain in the ass busy" he ordered and pointed, the yellow clad speedster dashed across the room in the blink of an eye and kicked Guardian in the stomach as he tried to stand, knocking him into the wall. Grodd turned to Grundy.

"The components are in the safe. Open it" Grodd ordered and pointed over to the large door. Grundy cracked his knuckles and walked over. He started pulling, he veins stuck out on his massive neck and arms, the wall started cracking and the door finally gave way and came off. Grodd walked past the large zombie and started looking at the numbers below each set of parts.

"X569cvl… B2508ip… ah here it is V22cnj" he said, picking up a micro chip and a box. He made his way out to see Grundy and Zoom fighting with Green Lantern and Flash. The two speed demons zipped around the room in burst of yellow and red. Grundy kept hitting at the wall that Jordon placed around him, trying to break it and failing. Grodd noticed Guardian was still unconscious and made his way over to the downed superhero and picked him up.

"Stop right there heroes, or I snap Guardian's neck!" Grodd shouted. The two heroes stopped and looked at the large Gorilla, giving Zoom and Grundy room to attack. After they stopped the heroes Grodd twisted Guardians neck and the three villains made their way out of Cadmus.

A large vine crept over the roof tops of Metropolis and would have been seen if anyone ever looked up. The vine crashed in the roof of Lexcorp. The guards fired at it, having no effect as they reloaded Parasite grabbed them from behind and drained away their energy. Poison Ivy and Cheetah leaped from the vine and approached the machines.

"Alright Lex said this was the one we wanted" Ivy said.

"Too bad your never leave with it" the two female thieves turned to see Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter. Cheetah snarled and leaped at Diana and slashed at her, J'onn flew down toward Ivy but Parasite leaped up and grabbed him, knocking him to the ground and started draining away his energy. While Cheetah kept Diana busy Ivy ordered the vine to wrap around the machine. As it did she made her way over to the Martian Manhunter and kneeled down.

"That's enough Parasite, I'll finish him" Ivy said, as Parasite let go she kissed J'onn. He started writhing in pain. Cheetah kicked Diana into the one of the other machines and quickly made her way back to the others and made their escape.

Diana picked herself up and made her way shakily over to J'onn. she looked him over and quickly picked him and flew back to the watchtower. When she arrived she found the others waiting, minus Batman.

"J'onn! Diana what happened?!" Hal asked, as Diana placed J'onn in a spare bed in the med center.

"Ivy kissed him, bring the antidote" she ordered. After they injected J'onn they went to the conference table. Diana wondered why the others looked grim.

"What's wrong?" she asked, dreading the answer already.

"It's Batman Diana, he was shot by the Joker… he bled to death half an hour ago in Wayne Enterprises" Hal said, hanging. Diana covered her mouth with her hand and began to cry.

The assorted villains returned to the warehouse and Lex and Grodd immediately began building the super weapon. The other went off to rest, except Joker, who fiddled with the power tools.

"Ooh I always wanted… what ever this thing is" he said, playing with a blowtorch. He twisted the knob and a line of flame burst out and singed the metal.

"Joker get out!" Lex shouted and pointed to the door, the clown muttered under his breath and walked sullenly out the door. As he came around the corner he saw Catwoman step into an alley.

"This looks promising" he said and skipped after them, he peeked around the corner and saw her talking into a JLA communicator.

"Lex is planning to build a rail gun with the stolen parts and shoot the watchtower out of the sky" Catwoman said, as she prepared to send the message Joker made himself known.

"Well curiosity always did kill the cat" he said, as she turned around he sprayed his Joker gas into her face. She coughed briefly before laughing and smiling broadly. She collapsed and then lay still. Joker picked up the communicator and pocketed it.

"Always nice to have a souvenir" he said before cackling and leaving the alley.

Unknown to him Cheetah watched the whole thing from the roof, rage filling her face. Joker made his way around the building and went back inside.

"Now what Joker?" Lex asked annoyed. Joker tossed him the communicator.

"I picked this up from Catwoman, turns out the kitty was being bad-" he was cut off by Cheetah slamming into his back knocking him to the floor and began clawing at his back.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" she shouted. As she continued her mad assault she didn't see livewire sneak up behind her. She fired off a lightning bolt and shocked Cheetah, causing her to pass out.

"Grundy, why don't you take Cheetah into the other room and 'pet' her" Lex said, the large zombie picked her up by the scruff of her neck and dragged her out of the room. Joker stood up and took off his jacket, revealing another underneath it.

"Well looks like your out two dames Lex" Joker said.

"Don't worry I have that covered" he said, Lex motioned with his hand and Ultrahumanite and Bane stepped out of the shadows.

End of Chapter 3

**Read and Review**


	4. Recruits and Test Run

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

J'onn had recovered from Ivy's kiss after several hours and was back on his feet. He check the security tapes from the three separate break in and what was stolen. He was joined by Hal and Diana.

"So what's the damage J'onn?" Hal asked, trying to sound upbeat but failing greatly.

"The devices stolen were advance weapon parts from Cadmus, Wayne Enterprises and Lexcorp. Separate they are harmless but together" he pressed several buttons and a large rail gun appeared onscreen.

"Hera help us".

"What's the range on that thing?"

"It is capable of reaching the watchtower. I fear that is Lex's plan" J'onn replied. Hal swallowed hard and turned to Diana.

"We may need some help" he said, solemnly.

"I agree, but who we don't know Lex's whole roster yet?" Diana replied J'onn turned to face them.

"I have already made the calls" he said, the door opened and several heroes entered. Powergirl, Impulse, Steel, Nightwing, Robin, Green Arrow and Captain Atom.

"J'onn are you sure?" Hal asked.

"Yes I have been keeping tabs on Lex's team and have discovered most of the members" he pressed several keys and pictures began popping up. Joker, Poison Ivy, Livewire, Killer Frost, Solomon Grundy, Bane, Ultrahumanite, Parasite, Zoom, Gorilla Grodd and Lex himself.

"Looks like Lex covered all his bases" Robin said, he gritted his teeth when he saw Joker's face pop up. Nightwing patted him on the back.

"Don't worry we're prepared".

"Yeah lets go rip them apart!" Powergirl exclaimed, punching her palm with her other hand. The alarm started going off and J'onn punched in keys on the computer.

"Bane and Grodd are ransacking Wayne Enterprises" he said, Nightwing and Robin ran for the teleporters. They landed on the roof and jumped down through the skylight. Grodd fired his blaster and missed Robin by several inches.

"Bane stop them!" he ordered and ran for the door. He made it halfway there before Nightwing kicked him in the back, knocking him to the floor and his blaster slid under a machine.

"Your not going anywhere but Stryker's Grodd" Nightwing said, he placed his foot on Grodd's back as Robin dodged Bane's punches and leaped into the air and brought his staff down on his head. It broke into two pieces, Robin looked at it shocked as Bane just stood there.

"Uh oh" he said before bane picked him up in a bear hug and started to squeeze. Robin twisted and squirmed in the large man's grasp. He started sweating and his face turned red, he reached into his utility belt and pulled a flash pellet and tossed it up in front of Bane's face and closed his eyes. The flash went off and Bane shrieked, dropping the boy wonder and stumbled backwards temporarily blind. Robin kneeled down and started catching his breath.

Grodd looked up at Nightwing and smiled a large toothy grin.

"What's so funny Grodd?"

"I'm just thinking about what you'll look like when Lex blasts your satellite out of the sky in a few minutes" Grodd started to chuckle as dick pressed his communicator and called the Watchtower.

"Nightwing to Watchtower, evacuate Lex is about to fire I repeat Lex is-" he was cut off by Grodd lashing out and grabbing his foot and pulling it out from under him, he back flipped, dropping his communicator in the process and allowing Grodd to grab it and smash it in his mighty hands.

"Oops I'm such a butterfingers today" he said, in a poor attempt at Joker humor. Nightwing turned and shouted to Robin, who was preoccupied with a thrashing Bane.

"Robin, throw me you communicator!" he shouted, Robin reached into his belt and pulled his and tossed it. As Nightwing outstretched his hand but before he could reach it Grodd had retrieved his blaster and fired, it exploded it a shower of wires and metal. Bane took advantage and brought both of his hands down on Robin's neck and knocked him into the wall, his head snapped back from the force of it.

"Tim!" Dick shouted and ran over to his fallen friend. Grodd pulled out his communicator.

"Luthor, it's time to test it" he said and ran out of the building, followed by Bane.

The computer screen showed Lex's face.

"Hello Justice fools, as you may know I and my team have been building something" Lex said, the picture changed to show the rail gun. "Now this little thing is very powerful it can fire off into deep space. The draw back is that to fire at anything on earth we'd need a satellite, so we'll use yours. Our first target". the picture changed again to show Wayne Enterprises.

"say a prayer for your friends" he said as the screen went blank. A minute later the alarms went off and a purple energy wave flew towards the watchtower.

"Brace for impact!" Green Arrow shouted. The beam slammed into the watchtower and bounced back towards earth and hit Wayne Enterprises and engulfed the building and surrounding area in a bright light, followed by an enormous explosion that rocked the city.

"No Dick and Tim were in there!" Powergirl shouted, slamming her fist on the table.

I can't get their communicators, I fear the worst" J'onn said.

End Chapter 4

**Read and Review**


	5. Face Offs Part 1

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

The league stared at the destruction on the computer screen. A silence filled the room, growing more and more uncomfortable. No one spoke for several minutes until Powergirl started to shake.

"Dick… Tim… how?" she broke off into a fit of sobs and collapsed to her knees. Green Arrow looked at the assembled leaguers.

"Lex has crossed a line. We have to stop him" he said, the others nodded, except Powergirl who continued crying and Impulse who moved to embrace her. Their attention was drawn to the alarm once again going off.

"It seems that the Injustice League has split up" J'onn said, the screen flashed to show the members in several different cities.

"Lets go" Diana.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Grodd and Zoom continued their assault on keystone city. When they heard a scream of rage, Grodd turned and was punched in the face by Powergirl, he soared through the air and slammed into the side of a building. He looked at her, his vision swimming and began firing at the advancing Kryptonian. The energy bounced off her ample chest as she continued toward Grodd. She grabbed the gun from his hand and crushed it in her own.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you?" she asked, picking him up by the throat.

"I'm… an… endangered… species" he choked out, she smirked and pulled him down close to her face.

"I didn't say I'd kill you just beat you" she whispered, Grodd watched in shock as she drew back and punched him, sending him through several walls. Impulse meanwhile had been running from Zoom for several minutes.

"I'm faster than you and the others all put together you little brat!" Zoom shouted as he picked up speed and time seemed to slow down around him. He jogged in front of Bart and punched him in the gut, then in the face. The Teen Titan held his stomach and took several steps back and fell to his knees. Zoom stood over him.

"Nobody is better than Zoom" he said, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned to see Powergirl, her fist was slammed into his chin and sent him flying upward, she flew up above him and brought both her fists down in a axe handle motion. Zoom fell back to the ground and left a crater.

Impulse rose slowly to his feet as Powergirl floated back down and made her way over to him.

"Thanks Kara" he said.

"Anytime Bart" she said and kissed him on the cheek, causing the speedster to blush.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sinestro created a hammer with his ring and brought it down toward Green Lantern, who formed a dome that stopped his attack. As Sinestro brought the hammer back into the air, Hal created a giant fist and fired it at the former Lantern. It hit him in the chest before he could react, sending him plummeting toward the ground. Sinestro caught himself and flew down at Hal, creating a spiked mace as he went. Green Lantern formed a sword and flew up at his former friend. The two met in a climactic battle, neither causing damage to the other, they dodged and parried for several minutes until Green Lantern dove down and Sinestro followed.

He pursued Green lantern down to the ground and around buildings, firing blasts from his ring, Green Lantern fired back and dodged with quick reflexes. He flew up the side of a skyscraper and landed on the roof. He formed a boxing glove and waited for Sinestro, when he flew into view Hal fired it and hit him square in the face. He quickly grabbed the unconscious former Lantern in a ball of energy and placed him on the rooftop.

"For a super genius you think he would've seen that coming" he said to himself. "I wonder how arrow is doing?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Green Arrow fired several arrows rapidly at Bane, who was swatting them away like they were nothing. He leaped forward and punched Ollie in the stomach, then axe handled him on the back of the head. He grabbed the quiver and tossed it away then snapped the bow in his hands.

"How does it feel, being without your precious bow and arrows?" Bane asked in a mocking voice, picking the hero up by his neck.

"Soon you and your teammates will be nothing but a stain on our boots" he said, tossing Arrow away. He turned and walked several feet before Ollie jumped onto his back and pulled him in a rear naked choke. The large villain gasped for breath, trying to get his hands under the hero's arms. Arrow kept pulling back tighter and tighter until Bane fell to his knees.

"How does it feel Bane, being helpless doesn't feel good when it you and not someone innocent!" Arrow shouted. Bane struggled for several more minutes, before he started laughing and stood up. Arrow tightened his hold more but the large villain reached over his shoulder and grabbed him by the hair and yanked him over his shoulder. He flew through the air and skidded near his quiver.

"I've wasted enough time with you, now… I think I'll do to you what I did to Bruce Wayne" Bane said, his muscles increased as he juiced up on Venom. He picked up Arrow, who was limp in his hands. Bane noticed one of his hands was behind his back.

"What's this" he reached behind Arrow's back pulled a broken arrow shaft. "A poor strategy".

Arrow opened his eyes and smiled.

"No, a good distraction" he replied, bringing his other hand around to reveal the other half of the shock arrow and jammed it into the mechanism. Bane dropped him and tried wildly to pull out the arrow.

"No! you fool you have no idea!" he shouted, his muscles started growing at an increased rate until he overdosed and collapsed. Green Arrow walked over and checked Bane's pulse.

"Tell me who killed Batman?" his question was answered by maniacal laughter. He looked one last time at the fallen villain before running off after the laughter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

J'onn phased through the warehouse wall. His target was the large rail gun that was sitting within the room. He looked around to see it was deserted. He landed on the floor and made his way over to the keyboard that was sitting beside it. As he began typing J'onn was startled by a voice behind him.

"You made a mistake coming here Manhunter" J'onn turned to see Ultrahumanite.

End Chapter 5

**Read and Review and Pitch Ideas if you have some**


	6. Face Offs Part 2 and The Truth

Chapter 6

**disclaimer i own nothing**

Green Arrow rounded the corner and was forced to roll to avoid a jet of flame from a flamethrower placed strategically. He climbed to his feet and continued to follow the laughter to a darkened room. He was about to make out a silhouette of a chair facing away from the door. The laughter was coming from their.

"Well if it isn't the modern day Robin Hood, sorry but the sheriff isn't in right now" Joker's voice said, before cackling.

"It's over Joker, your going back to Arkham. Minus your arms and legs" Green arrow said. He walked across the floor and spun the chair around to reveal a tape recorder.

"Sorry I couldn't be there to see the shocked look on your face but I left a friend for you to play with" the recording was stopped by arrow's fist going through it. All of a sudden he was clubbed in the back by a large hand. He crashed into the chair, causing it to turn over in the floor.

"Grundy going to rip sissy tight man new hole" Grundy said before grabbing Arrow's leg and picking him up. As he came up Arrow grabbed the chair and swung it hitting Grundy in the face. The dead man let his hold on the emerald hero loose and fell into the wall.

"Yeah well Green Arrow knock Grundy on Grundy's ass" Green Arrow taunted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Killer Frost fired another beam at Flash, who continued to dodge with ease. He darted left and right while the surrounding area was covered in ice, cars and buildings were frozen solid on the spot.

"That all you got?" Flash asked, tauntingly.

"No I got a few more tricks" she replied and aimed at the ground. As Flash tried to run he found his feet were sliding. His feet fell from under him and he landed with a thud on the icy ground. Frost skated across the ice with ease and fired another beam at the red speedster who barely rolled out of the way in time.

"Eep" he said before he was frozen before he could react again. Frost made her way over and placed her foot on flashes back.

"Fastest man alive, more like fastest popsicle" she laughed. The frozen hero underneath her began to shake slightly before he erupted from the ice, causing frost to fly through the air and fire a beam to create an slide for herself to come down safely.

"I don't think I make a good frozen treat" he said before skating across the ice instead o of running. He went around Frost, faster and faster, making hurricane like winds that lifted the frozen villain up into the air. He stopped suddenly and landed with a thud.

"Ow that really had to hurt" Flash said, wincing at the sound.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Steel swung his hammer and knocked Parasite away again, his armor by now had many dents from where the purple villain had been pounding on his with his new Martian strength. He flew up to get some distance when he felt hands clamp onto his feet and looked down in horror at Parasite hanging on to him. The extra weight started pulling the hero down.

"Let go you monster!" he shouted hitting it with his mighty hammer.

"Never" it replied in it's soft, unnerving voice. The two hit the ground and left a large crater on impact. He returned to his feet just in time to swat the parasite away again. He took advantage of the fallen thing and began pounding it over and over again.

"You will pay for all the crimes Luthor has committed against the League!" he shouted, he was stopped by two police officers pulling his away.

"It's okay son, you got him. He's dead" the older of the two said, patting him on the back. He finally calmed down and looked to see that the parasite's head was nothing but a pile of purple meat, pink blood ran out in a large puddle, the body was still twitching slightly.

"Dear lord, what have I done?" he asked himself, looking at his hands.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Wonder Woman flew into the upper atmosphere, Livewire held in her firm grasp. The villain tried to form electricity but nothing but a few sparks came.

"There's no power here for you, now talk. Tell me everything Lex has planned!" Wonder Woman shouted. Holding Livewire out away from her with one hand.

"Never".

"Fine, you leave me no choice then" Wonder Woman said before flying down toward earth, Livewire held in front of her, struggling to get free. The Amazonian princess started picking up speed, the temperature increased rapidly around the two.

"Don't you'll kill us both!".

"No just you!" as they hit the ground, the desert floor caved in, the force rocked the surrounding mesa's and the nearby town. Wonder Woman stood over the broken villain, her body lying in a heap.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lex watched all these events on his computer in the warehouse. Clenching and unclenching his hands. He stood up and walked away from his computer and down to his suit of armor on the first floor.

"Time to get to work" he said, pushing a button on his arm. The villains started shifting and shimmering. In there places lay broken and battered androids. The heroes faces changed from triumph to horror in the span of several seconds.

"Humanite are you almost finished with the Manhunter?" Lex asked into his commlink.

"Yes Lex".

"Good, Joker you can begin" Lex ordered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Injustice League arrived in the watchtowers teleporters and began Ripping the place apart. Computers and other things were smashed and broken.

As the others made due with their assignments Joker made his way to the medical bay to a sleeping Superman.

"Time to recruit the biggest piece of this puzzle" he said and reached in his pocket and produced a piece of black Kryptonite and placed it on Superman's chest. The Man of Steel started to writhe and jerk. After several minutes a duplicate stood beside Joker, his costume was black instead of blue and yellow. His hair was slicked back, his eyes were red and cold.

"Time to go big boy, Lex has big plans for you" Joker said, turning and walking out of the room. The other Superman stood there and looked at his sleeping double.

"Your weak, nothing compared to me" he said before walking out of the room after Joker.

End chapter 6

**Read and Review**


	7. Betrayed

Chapter 7

Disclaimer i own nothing

The Injustice Gang returned to the warehouse, confused as to why Superman was with them. When they arrived Lex was already in his armor waiting for them.

"Why is he here Lex?" Grodd asked, eyeing the evil Kryptonian warily, "He's supposed to be half dead".

"Your only half right my friend" Lex replied, walking over and placing his hand on the evolved gorilla's shoulder, "This is the product of black kryptonite, he'll do what ever I say. But that's not the best part" Lex turned and looked at Zoom, "Punch him".

"Wait you want me to punch him?" Zoom asked, before cracking his knuckles, "Alright" the yellow clad speedster walked over, swallowed hard before decking the larger man, his head reeled back, he stumbled before he fell over, "Holy crap! I just KO'd Superman. I am the greatest!" as he celebrated Superman stood back up and marched over to Zoom and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked before Superman backhanded him, knocking him across the room.

"You okay?" Ivy asked.

"Finland!" Zoom shouted, the assembled villains either snickered or shook their heads, the Kryptonian only stood rooted to the spot. Not blinking, not doing anything. Joker waved his hand in front of Superman's face.

"I think his brain snapped?" Joker said, cackling, "Put her there" Joker grabbed Superman's hand, a large jolt of electricity went through his body, the stone faced superhero didn't move, "Looks like he's broke, hope you kept the receipt Lex".

"He's fine, now on to faze 5" Lex said, reaching into a nearby box and pulling out a blue costume.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The league members met at the site of where Wayne Enterprises used to be, licking their wounds over what had happened.

"Androids, how did we get fooled by androids?" Green Arrow asked, "Anybody got an answer?"

"They were covered by a hologram, with a live feed to the villain they were acting as" a voice said, the Lex and the Injustice Gang, "Kill them" the gathered villains charged forward toward the tired superheroes. Zoom Punched Powergirl repeatedly driving her back until Impulse shoved him away. He skidded along the ground and took off, flash and Impulse fast behind him. Green Arrow dodged a right hook from bane before kicking the larger man in the gut and punching him in the face as he kneeled over. As he continued the assault, Bane grabbed his fist and punched Arrow with the other one. As the emerald archer hit the ground Powergirl, now recovered slammed into Bane, flying through several walls. They emerged on the other side of the building, he was already unconscious by them. She dusted off her hands and stuck out her tongue at him before flying up into the air to attack Livewire.

Grodd fired round after round at the Amazon princess, who blocked everyone, forcing the gorilla back before leaping forward and punching him in the jaw, knocking him back into a distracted Killer Frost.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Parasite leaped forward but Steel knocked him back with his hammer again. The purple monster leaped forward again but this time he anticipated Steels' move and grabbed the hammer, ripping it from his grasp before he hit the steel armored superhero with his own weapon. He flew backwards through the air and crashed into a building, before he got his senses back Parasite was on him and ripping his armor away.

"No! don't!" Steel shouted, he punched at the villain's head, with little effect, "Get away!", he began screaming once his body was uncovered and Parasite started ripping him open, blood splatter and bits of organs hit the purple monster's face and chest as his teeth ripped through the helpless hero, whose vision started going black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Joker peeked around a building and watched the fights go on. He cackled madly before turning around and trying to sneak off. He was halted by a body he bumped into, he looked forward to see the snarling face of Jason Todd, who grabbed the clown prince of crime by the front of his purple suit.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, his voice deathly low, "Time for you to pay the piper Joker", he reared back and punched the madman in the face, knocking him to the ground, before he leaped on him and continued his assault, punch after punch connected. Joker started laughing as the crazed vigilante punched him, blood ran from his shattered nose, several of his teeth were gone, one of his eyes had swollen shut by then.

"You're a big man aren't you Jason" Joker said, "Still trying to make up to daddy Bruce what you've done since you've been back" Joker started to laugh again but Jason pulled a batarang and jammed it into Joker's chest, pulling it out and jamming it in again. He repeated this several times before he stopped, the Joker was by now silent, his laughs were gone, never again would he cackle at anyone's pain ever again.

"Laugh now clown" Jason mumbled to the dead man, he stood back up and turned around, just in time to duck a punch thrown by Grundy, he threw a punch the connected with the zombie's chest before he spin kicked him in the face, the taller man staggered back before Jason leaped up on his shoulders and locked in a choke hold, Grundy reached over his shoulders to grab him but the vigilante was pressed against his back where he couldn't get a grip. Grundy tried again before leaping in the air and landing on his back, Jason released his hold, his arms falling away. Grundy stood up and began to stomp on the fallen Jason, who remained motionless, when Grundy bent over to pick Jason up, the hero quickly grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled the villain forward, flipping him over his knees before leaping onto his back and quickly snapping the giant's neck.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sinestro fired another burst from his ring, it connected with Green Lantern's shield before it burst and disappeared. He flew forward and created a spiked mace with his ring, Hal created a large battle ax and also flew forward the two met in a battle of swinging, dodging, parrying until both flew apart to think of a new strategy, both created a sword before flying at each other again, they clashed with a bang of force that shook the ground. They continued this for several minutes, until they slammed together in a power struggle each trying to push the other back.

"Give up Jordan" he taunted, pushing the Green Lantern back with his knowledge of combat, "You can't hope to best me in the sky".

"Maybe, but how are you on the ground" Hal replied, pushing Sinestro back for an instant before flying toward the ground. Sinestro followed, he powered up his ring and fired a yellow spear, Hal caught it in the corner of his eye and dodged it, the spear continued down until it struck Parasite through the side as he continued feasting on the dead body of Steel. He screamed out in pain, looking over his shoulder. And pulled himself free, ripping a large hole in his side. He leaped up at the two Lanterns, Sinestro grabbed Hal with his ring and pushed him in front of the enraged creature.

Before he reached the struggling lantern two red beams connected with Parasite who erupted in a explosion of purple guts and blood. The joined heroes and villains looked to see a figure floating up in front of the sun, he slowly lowered down out of the sunlight they could see it was Superman, except his emblem was a U instead of S.

"Ultraman" Diana mumbled, the blue superhero flew down toward the groups and fired another blast of heat vision that tore through Grodd, leaving a gaping hole as he collapsed. Sinestro created a hand wit his ring and grabbed Ultraman, lifting him up to eye level.

"This wasn't the plan!" he shouted, punching the bound Kryptonian, who just smiled, "What's wrong with you?"

"I see the bigger picture" Ultraman replied, he flexed his arms and broke free of the yellow power ring, knocking Sinestro back, before grabbing him by the throat, "None of you can compare to me", his other hand ripped through the yellow Lantern's stomach before ripping him in half. Killer Frost and Livewire watched this in horror, they both turned and began fleeing the battlefield, Ultraman dashed in front of them, he slammed their heads together with a sickening crack before they fell in a crumpled heap. Zoom, after quickly derailing the flash and Impulse glanced around a building, and watched as his teammates were being destroyed by their secret weapon.

"Time for me to exit stage left" he whispered to himself, turning and bumped into Bane, recovered and angry, "Great timing muscles, we been hoodwinked, that Krypton rip off just iced half the Gang" Bane pushed him aside before charging toward the traitor to their cause. He didn't make it halfway before he was frozen solid by Ultraman and shattered by a shockwave from clapping his hands. The league watched this in horror as Ultraman looked at a cowering Lex, who had backed himself in a corner by then.

"This wasn't part of the plan" Lex said, as he pulled out a piece of green kryptonite and held it out as Ultraman approached, he stopped and looked at the glowing rock, before reaching forward and shattering that and Lex's hand with a loud wet snap, the billionaire screamed, after several minutes he was able to talk through the pain, "I'm not… the bad guy… this… time… you are".

"You are a villain Lex" Ultraman replied, the League watched him backhand Lex, knocking his head several feet away, it bounced several times before it came to rest. He turned to them before speaking.

"Do not think me a hero" he said, "You are as much to blame as them", the league were forced to protect themselves as Ultraman flew forward toward them.

END CHAPTER 7

Read and Review


	8. Greatest Return and Sacrifice

Chapter 8

Disclaimer i own nothing

The situation had deteriorated at a rapid pace, the Injustice Gang had all but been wiped out, save for Zoom who'd been watching from safety. The yellow clad speedster watched as his friends were killed one by one, or in the case Killer Frost and Livewire their meetings of the minds had been fatal. The only one that had bothered him was Bane, over the past month he'd been friends with the bigger man. They'd talked about politics, baseball, wrestling anything that happened to be on the TV that he'd brought in to pass the time between fights.

Now that he was dead, Zoom felt a deep feeling of anger, at Lex for bringing Ultraman into the plan, at Ultraman who destroyed his only friend that he had nowadays, at Bane for not listening when it was time to run instead of fight, and mostly at himself for not stopping it, he was the fastest man alive for god's sake. He watched as the cloned Kryptonian attacked a tired Justice League. Wonder Woman hit him with an uppercut that launched the big man into the air, he flipped himself and fired a burst of heat vision that slammed into her chest, driving her into the ground. Powergirl slammed both her fists into the back of his head, causing him to fall toward the ground. He slammed into the concrete and created a deep crater. They waited, breath held until he shot up out of the hole and head butted her in the chin as he came up. Ultraman grabbed her foot and tossed her through a building, causing it to collapse before he followed, grabbing the back of her head and flew down, dragging her face along the ground, before tossing her away and returned to the others.

When he landed on the ground, Flash and Impulse finally returned to the battle and started throwing rapid punches. Forcing Ultraman back they continued the assault until they realized he was blocking every punch. The speedsters quickly retreated to a safe distance, Green Arrow finally regained consciousness.

"Did we win?" he asked, sitting up. He looked around and saw the carnage and destruction wrought by Ultraman and rose to his feet. Grabbing his bow and quiver, "I promised never to use this… but it's time I think" he pulled a arrow wrapped in cloth, he unwrapped it to reveal the tip was made of Kryptonite. He readied the arrow and took aim. When Ultraman was in sight he let the arrow fly, it soured through the air and pierced Ultraman's chest. He looked at the arrow and pulled it free, to the shock and horror of Green Arrow.

"I think this is yours" Ultraman said, holding up the arrow, "Take it back" before he could react the clone tossed the arrow with a flick of his wrist, it sailed through the air and pierced Green Arrow through the eye. The emerald archer's bow fell from his hand and clattered on the ground before he collapsed backwards. Ultraman watched this with indifference as the remaining League looked on. They were drawn from the stupor by a cry of anger, Jason Todd, two batarangs in each hand leaped at the clone. Ultraman's elbow flew back and nailed Todd in the face, sending him flying backwards. He landed with a thud and watched as Ultraman picked up one of the ruined buildings and tossed it at the former Robin. The building exploded from a shot of heat vision. Ultraman looked up to see Superman floating up above them.

"It ends here" he says, flying down at his clone, who flew up at him. They collided in midair and tossed punch after punch. The impact of the blows sent shockwaves that shook the foundation of the city. The gathered superheroes watched in awe as the Son Of Krypton went toe to toe with a mad clone of himself. Ultraman dodged a punch and kneed Superman in the stomach, causing the hero to bend over, before hitting him with an axe handle. Superman fell toward the ground but caught himself at the last second and flew back up toward Ultraman, both firing heat vision at the same time. The four beams met and struggled with the other, until they erupted in an explosion that leveled the buildings that were still partially standing.

"Diana, should we help?" Hal asked, placing his hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention.

"No, this is Superman's fight" she replied, looking back at the battle, "A fight of gods". Superman flew up and caught Ultraman off guards and punched him in the face several times throwing rights and lefts in rapid succession. Ultraman recovered and grabbed the fist with his hand and punched Superman several times before grabbing his head and slamming his knee into Superman's face. Blood spurted from his shattered nose.

"Give up Kryptonian" he said, holding Superman by the hair, "You can't beat me. I'm faster than you, stronger than you, better than you" he taunted, as Superman opened his one good eye, the other had swollen shut, and smiled, "Why are you smiling?"

"You can't be better than me" Superman replied, looking Ultraman in the eye, "Your nothing but just a cheap copy" Ultraman gritted his teeth and punched Superman again, knocking him to the ground. He flew down and slammed both of his feet into Superman's chest, causing them to both go underground. Several minutes passed before Ultraman floated up and looked at the League.

"Your savior is dead" he said, "Only I Ultraman remain" as he was speaking a blue blur shot up and cannoned into him, knocking him several yards away. Superman spit a stream of blood from his mouth and walked slowly until he was standing over Ultraman. He bent over and grabbed him by the throat and held him up. The Man Of Steel looked him in the face.

"As long as people are in danger and men like you are around" he said, "I'll never die" he punched Ultraman in the face, knocking him away. The League watched this in silence. As Superman turned around and walked towards them Ultraman stood up and flew towards him. Before he made it Zoom slammed into him. The clone flew through the air and crashed to the ground. Flash looked on in surprise as did the others.

"Zoom, why?" Flash asked, looking at the yellow clad speedster in shock.

"Because, all I ever wanted was to be a hero, like you Wally" he replied, looking at his enemy and friend, "Now's my chance" Ultraman regained his feet and stood up. Zoom sped toward him and slammed into him again, before picking up speed at an astonishing pace, until they both vanished in a bright flash of light. The League looked at where the two had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Impulse asked, looking at the others for an answer, "Any ideas?"

"We may never know Bart" Superman said, "Lets just be thankful that it's over". several months later the Flash and Impulse finished with the secret project they'd been doing. In the Flash Museum, a statue of Zoom was erected. And in the watchtower a plaque was placed on the wall, it read as follows.

_Zoom one of the greatest heroes, may he never be forgotten_

END

_sequel yes or no?_

Read and Review


End file.
